<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Break by FlorenceRiddle61666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718982">Take a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceRiddle61666/pseuds/FlorenceRiddle61666'>FlorenceRiddle61666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Making Out, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceRiddle61666/pseuds/FlorenceRiddle61666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack comes home from his soldier duties to see a tired stressed out reader, who's still doing work on her laptop. Sexual tension suddenly breaks out and, and things happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first smut so be nice. I just really wanted some Zack Fair right now, and something a little bit more spicy. Don't get me wrong, fluff is nice but fluff is not really what I want right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe! I’m home!” </p>
<p>Zack’s cheery voice all but boomed from the living room. You had been sitting in your two’s shared bedroom all day and hearing his voice made you feel like your sanity was still entach.</p>
<p>You smiled in your hand, that was previously occupied by your key-board. You had been typing madly on the little laptop for most of the day, cramming the last few of the reports you were supposed to send in a week ago when you had been assigned to them. “I’m here Zack!” You yelled back, the frustration and exhaustion evident in your tone.</p>
<p>You heard Zack's footsteps, slowly coming closer to the door as you presumed typing and suddenly they stopped. You looked up from the laptop to see, Zack’s face, purged with a coy smile and his messy black hair. He was leaning against the door frame with his head to the side and god, he looked fine.</p>
<p>Especially when he was in his Soldier uniform. And he knew it.</p>
<p>“(Y/n)... I thought I told you to take a break, before I got home.” You smiled and looked down, feeling your core start to get warm at his playful, yet suggestive tone. “Blame Shinra. I’m almost done…” You said turning your attention back to the laptop. You indeed were almost done and as enticing as the thought of being with Zack in more ways than cuddling was to you, you knew you needed to get your work done.</p>
<p>You heard him sigh loudly, and dramatically, and you felt that pull in your stomach again, and squirmed a bit. “Stay focused (y/n)...” you thought to yourself as you felt the edge of the bed dip. </p>
<p>Looking up from your laptop again, Zacks was sitting down on the edge, with his back towards you. He had placed his sword near the entrance of the bedroom and was unbuckling the straps to his harness, that held it.You looked down again trying to remember what you were going to type, your fingers just hovering above your keyboard now.</p>
<p>“Well, my day was pretty boring. Just went on patrol and stuff, and I talked to Cloud.” He talked eagerly as he always did however, it wasn’t his usual tone. It had an added husk to it, and he had lowered the volume to his usual booming voice.</p>
<p>You heard the audible “Clink” as the metal harness fell to the floor, and looked up once again distracted. And god how you wish you hadn’t.</p>
<p>He was mid pulling his shirt off from the hem, when the neck part of his shirt disrupted his movements. “Ah! Stupid turtle neck! Why do we even need that part when we have no sleeves?” He said out loudly.</p>
<p>You felt your core all but pound at the sight of his muscular and toned back. Your mind went blank and you all but slammed the laptop shut.<br/>He had finally gotten it off and turned around to see what the sound was, and smirked seeing how worked up you seemed.</p>
<p>“Oh? So she does know I'm here after all…” You shook your head and chuckled. “Zack… just come here. Please?” He kicked his shoes quickly and turned back to you grinning. “There’s my (Y/n)!” He said as he crawled his way up to you.</p>
<p>He crawled on top of you, placing both hands to the sides of you as he slightly hovered over you. “Well, I’m here beautiful. What do you want me to do?” You reached up placing both hands on the sides of his face, bringing his lips down to yours.</p>
<p>The kiss, as it always was with Zack, was electric and had you shocked for a second. If you had been standing up, your knees would’ve gone weak because that’s how they usually left you.</p>
<p>He took your pause as an advantage and slipped his tongue inside of your mouth and you moaned through the kiss. The sound alone was music to Zacks ears and he felt himself begin to grow hard. He all but went slack and slowly sunk from his hovering position and you felt his hardness through the restraints of your clothes, and let out another moan.</p>
<p>Without warning, he pulled away and you whimpered at the sudden emptiness. You were lying on your back breathless from the kiss. Your legs were apart and slightly bent with his hands resting on your knees and him in between them, looking down at you. Equally as breathless but his arousal was more evident now that he was sitting up.</p>
<p>“Zack…” You’ve never felt so needy of him like this. To be honest you two had just crossed over to fourth base in your relationship. So much for taking it slower…</p>
<p>You had been wearing one of his T-shirts before, but it was still a shock of how quickly the shirt went over your head and onto the floor. </p>
<p>“God (Y/n) you're so beautiful…” he mumbled as one of his hands snaked down your thigh and to your underwear. The part where you needed him to most. Your needs were soon met as he moved your panties to the side and started to rub circles right there. You let out a hiss and arched your back slightly. He hadn’t even gone inside yet…</p>
<p>You heard him chuckle a bit as he took his other hand and started undoing his own pants. “Damn… I want you to do that again…” This time, he moved from rubbing circles and pushed two fingers in. This indeed, gave him the reaction he wanted and you heard him groan.</p>
<p>You couldn’t take it anymore. Usually you’d want something more slow, and for him to take his time with you but this time, your body was practically screaming for him. You pushed his hand away, whimpering at the sudden loss. He took advantage of this to properly remove his pants, followed by his briefs and you r underwear as well.</p>
<p>His erection was practically red and throbbing and you licked your lips at the sight. “Baby, go in now… please Zack…” His name fell from your lips like a prayer, Zack couldn’t figure out why it drove him mad… he wanted to ravage you.</p>
<p>He aligned himself with your entrance and slowly pushed inside. Usually going in slightly dry would have you in tears but for him, it made your eyes roll to the back of your head and moans fall from your lips as if it was some sort of scripter you were supposed to remember.</p>
<p>Zack hissed out a “fuck” as he felt your walls clench around him and your sudden shifting around. His senses took over and his calm demeanor vanished as he started to roughly thrust into you. You gasped, every time he brought his hips down. It hadn’t been long since you last had sex, but god right now, it felt like it had been years.</p>
<p>“Fuck, (Y/n)...” He said again as he started to pick up his pace. By now, he was practically drilling into you. Silent moans and sighs suddenly turned into whimpers and screams. Screams from you begging him to go faster and oh, he was.</p>
<p>You felt like he was splitting you open with how fast his cock seemed to be gliding into you. You knew he was almost at his limit, and so were you. You felt your back begin to arch in the mattress as his thrust began to turn sloppy and his pant’s, turn into low frustrated grunts.</p>
<p>With one final thrust, you felt yourself release on his cock and he soon followed pursuit inside of you.</p>
<p>He lied on top of you, trying to catch his breath just as you were trying to catch yours.</p>
<p>“Wow… I didn’t think you’d have this much stamina after being out all day…” You said once you could talk properly. You brought your hands up to his head where he laid on your chest, eyes closed but a smile, evident in his features. You ran your fingers lazy through his hair and he chuckled. </p>
<p>“If you think that’s too much, then dare I ask you to join me in the shower?” You smirked and laughed, bringing him to open his eyes and stare at you, amused.</p>
<p>“Mind if we make it a bath? I don’t think I can really stand straight at the moment.” Now it was his turn to smirk and laugh.</p>
<p>“No problem babe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>